Dzień z życia wesołków
by M3n747
Summary: Piętnastu chłopów na umrzyka skrzyni! Johoho! I butelka rumu!


**M3n747 publishing presents:  
Dzień z życia wesołków **

Wschodzące słońce pięknymi refleksami odbijało się w spokojnej tafli bezkresnego morza. Na wspaniale błękitnym niebie widać było zaledwie kilka drobnych, bardzo białych chmurek. Wiał niezbyt silny, orzeźwiający morski wiatr z południa. W przestworzach krążyło spokojnie kilka mew, pokrzykując od czasu do czasu, jakby od niechcenia. Zapowiadał się piękny dzień.

W pewnej chwili ten sielankowy obraz zmąciło pojawienie się na horyzoncie ciemnego kształtu. Niewyraźny punkt majaczył w oddali przez dłuższy czas, by w końcu przybrać kształt czarnego żagla, rozpiętego nad harmonijną sylwetką równie czarnego galeonu. Na tle czerni fokżagla wyraźną bielą odcinała się sylwetka stojącego na tylnych łapach, zwróconego w prawo smoka. Na czarnych burtach pięknymi, złotymi, wijącymi się literami wymalowana była nazwa statku: _Czarna Smoczyca. _Na szczycie grotmasztu, nad bocianim gniazdem, groźnie łopotał Wesoły Roger. Nadpływali piraci.

Kapitan piratów wyszedł ze swej kabiny na pokład, dumnie wyprostowany, z ręką zatkniętą za pas, przy którym wisiała złocona, wysadzana klejnotami pochwa, skrywająca groźne ostrze rapiera. Kapitan zamaszystym ruchem zmierzwił brodę i potoczył surowym spojrzeniem po pokładzie.

– Tam do kata! – huknął potężnie. – Co to ma znaczyć, do stu piorunów! Nie lenić się! Wy tam, szorować pokład! Gdzie się podziewa kucharz, do kroćset diabłów? Czemu szoty nie zbuchtowane? I wy śmiecie nazywać się piratami!

– Aj aj, kapitanie! – zakrzyknęła załoga i rzuciła się do swoich obowiązków. Dyscyplina nie była może ich najmocniejszą stroną, ale czuli respekt przed swym kapitanem, Ikari'm Czarnobrodym, którego zła sława i niecne uczynki znane były we wszystkich portach siedmiu mórz.

„Banda szumowin!" – pomyślał kapitan, wyjmując jabłko z beczki stojącej na śródokręciu, by mieć czym zająć burczący żołądek w oczekiwaniu na śniadanie.

– Nawigator, do mnie! – zawołał kapitan głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Natychmiast stawiła się przed nim blondwłosa kobieta, ubrana jak typowy członek pirackiej załogi, w wypłowiałą od morskiego słońca koszulę, połatane portki, skórzane buty z wysokimi cholewami i czerwoną chustę na głowie, spod której wyłaziły włosy, co to dawno mydła nie widziały. Całości obrazu dopełniał długi nóż zatknięty za pas. – Nawigatorze Akagi, jak długo jeszcze będziemy płynąć do najbliższego portu, do pioruna?

– Przy tym wietrze dotrzemy tam w dwa dni, kapitanie. – odpowiedziała natychmiast Akagi. Nierozsądnie było kazać Czarnobrodemu czekać, o czym kucharz najwyraźniej nie pamiętał.

– Dwa dni! – ryknął Czarnobrody. – To samo mówiłaś wczoraj, do stu diabłów!

– Wiatr nocą osłabł, kapitanie.

– Idź precz, niechaj me oczy cię nie oglądają, do kroćset! – kapitan był mocno rozeźlony, jak zwykle zresztą. Było to częścią zawodu kapitana i nieodłącznym elementem pirackiego fachu. A do tego jeszcze był głodny.

– Kucharz! – ryknął, teraz już porządnie wściekły. Spod pokładu powoli wynurzyła się strzecha fioletowych włosów. Czego by kapitan o swoim kucharzu nie myślał, nigdy nie mógł się nadziwić owemu niezwykłemu kolorowi.

Kucharz, pod postacią młodej i atrakcyjnej, lecz nieco wymizerowanej kobiety, powoli wytoczył się na pokład, jedną ręką chwytając się czego popadnie, drugą zaś trzymając się za głowę.

– Cóż to, znowu się grog popijało, Zatrujzupo! – huknął, jak to miał w zwyczaju, kapitan Ikari. Kucharka Misato (zwana Zatrujzupą odkąd sama, w dość niecodzienny sposób, zwolniła się ze służby u pewnego wyjątkowo nielubianego przez wszystkich kapitana) skrzywiła się boleśnie, przyciskając dłonie do uszu.

– T-t-tylko… oczu… odziu… ociu… tylko troszeczkę, kapitanie… – powiedziała słabo, z bardzo niewyraźną miną.

– Jak to była ociupinka, to to nie jest galeon, tylko balia! – ryknął Czarnobrody (którego broda, nawiasem mówiąc, wcale nie była czarna, ale przydomek Czarnobrody wzbudza większy respekt niż Brązowobrody) – A teraz marsz do kuchni, śniadanie mi zrobić! I nie narzygaj mi czasem do środka, bo cię pod kilem przeciągnąć każę, jakem Czarnobrody!

– Aj aj, kapitanie… – rzekła niezbyt przekonującym głosem Zatrujzupa, po czym powolnym krokiem potoczyła się do kuchni.

– Tam do kata, utrapienie z tą załogą! – kapitan splunął siarczyście za burtę, po czym skierował swą uwagę na niezbyt przykładającego się do miotły chłopca okrętowego. – A ty się tam nie obijaj, tylko szoruj porządnie! To istny chlew, a nie pokład!

Chłopiec pokładowy popatrzył gniewnie na kapitana.

– Jestem twoim synem, a mam najgorszą robotę na tej krypie, do czarta!

– Nie będę się do ciebie przyznawał, dopóki nie zaczniesz się zachowywać, jak na prawdziwego pirata przystało! A teraz szoruj pokład i to bez szemrania, do pioruna! – to rzekłszy kapitan zniknął w swej kajucie, trzaskając przy tym należycie drzwiami.

Chłopiec pokładowy tupnął gniewnie bosą stopą w deski pokładu, międląc w ustach przekleństwa. Szorująca kawałek dalej ruda dziewczyna, z włosami splecionymi w ciasny warkocz i czerwoną chustą zawiązaną na szyi, zaśmiała się złośliwie.

– Małemu Shinji'emu nie podoba się szorowanie pokładu, co? Chciałoby się być kapitanem, może nie?

– Zawrzyj gębę, Asuka! – odwarknął zagadnięty, podciągając za luźne portki. Kiedyś należały do jego przyjaciela, który się utopił. – Albo wrażę ci tę miotłę w należyte miejsce!

– Heh, chciałabym to zobaczyć! – odpowiedziała Asuka, zanurzając miotłę w wiadrze morskiej wody.

– W sumie to my też, co nie, Kensuke? – wyszczerzył zęby Touji, usiłujący właśnie pozbyć się z pokładu zaschniętej plamy krwi. Ciekawe czyjej.

– Masz rację Touji, intrygujący byłby widoczek. – oboje zatrzęśli się ze śmiechu.

– Wy tam, nie lenić się! – zakrzyknął pierwszy oficer, stary marynarz imieniem Fuyutsuki, który siedział oparty o grotmaszt i ostrzył swą wiekową, ale wciąż groźną szablę. – Kapitan nie będzie zadowolony, jeżeli pokład nie będzie lśnić, kiedy tu wróci.

– Skoro tak, to niech sobie sam szoruje! – mruknęła pod nosem Asuka, ale posłusznie wzięła się za miotłę.

Wtem z bocianiego gniazda dobiegło ich wołanie majtka, Aoby Szakalego Oka (nazwanego w ten sposób przez pewnego przygłuchego bosmana kilka lat wcześniej):

– Statek na sterburcie!

Na pokładzie zawrzało. Wszyscy przerwali wykonywane właśnie czynności (z wyjątkiem sternika Makoto, rzecz jasna) i rzucili się ku prawej burcie, wypatrując statku.

– Widzę go, tam jest! – wskazał palcem bosman Kaji. – Trochę ciężko z tej odległości powiedzieć, ale to chyba fregata.

– Tam do czarta, co to, statku na sterburcie nie widzieliście? – zakrzyknął gromko kapitan, wychodząc ze swej kajuty. Następnie wyrzucił za burtę ogryzioną kość i spojrzał na rzeczoną łajbę. – Hej tam, na bocianim gnieździe! – krzyknął do majtka – Co to za krypa?

– Fregata, kapitanie! – odkrzyknął majtek, zerkając przez lunetę. – Pod niemiecką banderą!

– Niemiecka fregata? Dobra, bierzemy się za nią, załoga! – kapitan splunął siarczyście do wody, po czym zaczął wydawać rozkazy głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. – Bezan staw! Ster na sterburtę! Odpadaj do baksztagu! Wciągnąć kliwry! Szykuj działa!

Kolorowa zgraja żeglarzy rzuciła się do wykonywania poleceń. Zafurkotały podnoszone żagle, zachrzęściły wytaczane kule armatnie i beczułki prochu, statek objął kurs na niemiecką fregatę.

– Hej, Aoba! – krzyknął Ikari Czarnobrody – Jak daleko do tej fregaty?

– Jakieś dwie i pół mili, kapitanie! Płynie prawym halsem na południowy wschód i robi chyba prawie węzeł mniej od nas!

_Czarna Smoczyca_, prując fale, szybko zbliżała się do niemieckiej fregaty. Niebawem można było dostrzec nazwę statku, wymalowaną zawiłym gotyckim pismem: _Dusza_. Adekwatna nazwa dla krypy, której załoga miała być niebawem zmasakrowana.

Piracki galeon zrównał się z fregatą, której desperackie próby ucieczki spełzły na niczym – niemiecki okręt, mimo iż mniejszy i lżejszy od galeonu, miał większe zanurzenie i przez to płynął wolniej, a to mogło oznaczać jedno: luki pełne towarów.

– Dobra, moje wilki morskie! – kiedy zbliżała się bitwa morska, kapitan zawsze robił się nieco bardziej uprzejmy dla swej załogi. – Brać się za działa!

Z okrzykiem radości piraci rzucili się do gotowych do strzału dział. Czarne paszcze luf wycelowane zostały w różne części statku, zaś same armaty nabito różnego rodzaju kulami.

– Ognia! – krzyknął kapitan i w tej samej chwili zagrzmiał ogłuszający huk wystrzałów. Kule z przykutymi do nich łańcuchami przecięły powietrze, druzgocząc maszty i drąc żagle, kartacze wybuchły na pokładzie setkami odłamków, dziesiątkując załogę. Nie strzelano eksplodującymi pociskami w pokład, w obawie przed zniszczeniem towaru. Poza tym zawsze istniała groźba trafienia w prochownię, co było, owszem, efektowne, ale też robił się wówczas niezły bałagan.

– Do abordażu! – rozkazał kapitan. Galeon zahaczył o burtę fregaty i piraci natychmiast zaczęli przeskakiwać na pokład _Duszy_. Rozpoczęła się zajadła walka, wszędzie błyskały klingi, tu i ówdzie słychać było głośne wystrzały ze skałkowych pistoletów i muszkietów. Dzikie okrzyki nacierających piratów mroziły krew w żyłach przerażonych marynarzy. Trafili na żywioł dzikszy od sztormu, gwałtowniejszy od huraganu i bardziej przerażający od maelstromu. Trafili na piratów.

Korsarze byli bezlitośni, tak że po niedługim czasie pokład fregaty spływał całymi galonami krwi. Pojedynki były krótkie i zaciekłe, nic nie było w stanie zatrzymać załogi _Czarnej Smoczycy_. Chociaż niemiecka załoga była liczniejsza, w ich sercach tkwił strach.

W pewnym momencie Ikari Czarnobrody ujrzał zmierzającego ku niemu kapitana _Duszy_. Był to stary żeglarz, weteran wielu rejsów i potyczek. Oboje oczu miał zasłoniętych przepaską, z trudem utrzymywał równowagę na dwóch drewnianych nogach. Czarnobrody znał tego starego wilka morskiego – był to Lorenz Prędkonogi.

– Masz tupet, Czarnobrody! – rzekł Lorenz, celując ostrzem klingi w serce Ikari'ego. – Napadać garstką niezdyscyplinowanych obdartusów na statek o wielokroć liczniejszej załodze!

– Tam do kata! – zaśmiał się kapitan piratów. – Ci twoi ludzie to nędzne tchórze, skoro czmychają gdzie pieprz rośnie na sam widok garstki niezdyscyplinowanych obdartusów! Nic niewarty szczurzy pomiot! Synowie Johna Bulla!

– Licz się ze słowami, Czarnobrody! – krzyknął Lorenz, wyprowadzając atak. Ikari zareagował szybką serią zbicie – finta – finta – pchnięcie. Riposta tamtego była szybka, ale pirat był szybszy. Odparował i natarł. Prędkonogi zrobił zwód i pchnął. _Et caetera_. W końcu Ikari dostrzegł, że przeciwnik chce go wziąć na zmęczenie – był wyraźnie w defensywie, odbijał tylko jego ataki.

„Do pioruna!" – pomyślał Czarnobrody, po czym zostawił malutką lukę w swojej obronie. Niemiecki kapitan oczywiście wykorzystał szansę i zaatakował. Pirat tylko na to czekał – zrobił zwód i uderzył potężnym cięciem oburącz. Klinga trafiła Lorenza w pas, rozcinając go na dwoje. Niemiec nie zdążył nawet spojrzeć ze zdziwieniem na swego przeciwnika, gdyż górna połowa jego ciała wypadła za burtę, ku uciesze rekinów. Na pokładzie zostały tylko umazane krwią, walające się bezładnie drewniane nogi.

Załoga fregaty była zdziesiątkowana. Ci, którzy przeżyli, złożyli broń, gdy ich kapitan został pokonany. Piraci wznieśli radosny okrzyk – statek był ich.

– Dobra robota, moi dzielni żeglarze! – zwrócił się do swojej załogi Czarnobrody. – Bierzcie cały towar, kosztowności, proch i amunicję, wodę i zapasy żywności! Tych, co przeżyli, zakujcie w łańcuchy i pod pokład _Smoczycy_ z nimi! A potem zatopcie tę łajbę!

Piraci ochoczo rzucili się do ładowni _Duszy_, wynosząc wszystko, co można by wykorzystać lub sprzedać. Gdy skończono już grabienie okrętu, zatopiono luki, posyłając statek na dno.

Tego wieczora na pokładzie _Czarnej Smoczycy_ piraci urządzili istne święto z okazji kolejnego zwycięstwa i zdobycia tak znaczącej ilości łupów. Grog lał się strumieniami, przyrządzono najlepsze jadło, tańczono, śpiewano sprośne przyśpiewki, a Szakale Oko przygrywał towarzystwu na pięknie wykonanej hiszpańskiej gitarze, którą zdobył na pewnym angielskim szkunerze – a może na francuskim brygu, trochę się w tym już gubił.

– Jak ja kocham tę robotę! – westchnął bosman Kaji, po czym wychylił solidny łyk grogu.

– O tak, to jest prawdziwe życie! – przytaknął Shinji. – Nie wyobrażam sobie, że miałbym mieszkać w mieście, pobierać nauki w szkole i być czeladnikiem w jakiejś faktorii czy manufakturze.

– Nareszcie gadasz jak pirat! – pochwalił syna kapitan. – Może jednak coś z ciebie będzie?

Shinji uśmiechnął się, po czym sięgnął po kawałek pieczystego.

– A mnie się tam wydaje, że oni jacyś niezaprawieni byli. – powiedział Touji i ugryzł wielki kęs białego chleba.

– Zestrachani cali byli! – zawołała Asuka z szerokim uśmiechem. – Jeden, jak ku niemu ruszyłam, sam za burtę wyskoczył!

– Nie przesadzasz aby trochę? – spytał z powątpiewaniem Kensuke, gryzący dorodne, czerwone jabłko.

– Zarzucasz mi kłamstwo, ty śmierdzący szczurze lądowy!

– Zostaw, Kensuke, zostaw. – Touji poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. – Ona ma rację – jest straszna.

– Co to miało znaczyć, co!

– Oni tak długo potrafią? – spytał Makoto Zatrujzupę, kiwając nieco już ciążącą mu głową w kierunku najmłodszych członków załogi.

– Nie znasz ich. Jak się zawezmą, to mogą tak bez końca.

– A ja się zastanawiam, gdzie też się ten ich kapitan uchował. – Ritsuko podrapała się zamaszyście w policzek. – Dziwny był jakiś.

– A czort go tam wie! – prychnęła pogardliwie Maya. – Ważne, że my stoimy, a oni leżą.

– Masz rację. – Fuyutsuki dolał sobie grogu. – Jesteśmy górą i nic innego się nie liczy.

_Czarna Smoczyca_ powoli oddalała się ku widnokręgowi, za którym znikały już ostatnie ogniste promienie zachodzącego słońca. Nad pokładem unosiła się łuna płonących pochodni, zapachy uczty, dźwięki gitary, śmiechy piratów, stukot obcasów o deski pokładu oraz przepite głosy, śpiewające starą piracką przyśpiewkę:

_Piętnastu chłopów na Umrzyka Skrzyni –  
Jo-ho-ho! i butelka rumu!_

**Koniec**

Skończone : 02.05.2004 o 22:07  
Ostatnia poprawka : 27.05.2004 o 16:49  
by M3n747  
m3n747 (at) o2.pl  
m3n747fic.webpark.pl

W hołdzie wszystkim autorom opowieści o piratach i morskich przygodach, które od małego rozpalały moją wyobraźnię – ahoj!


End file.
